My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad, la Saga de MARKOR
by angel640
Summary: sera posible que las mane 6 podrán detener los planes de MARKOR para dominar Ecuestria
1. El comienzo de todo

**My Little pony la magia de la amistad .La saga de MARKOR**

**Que lo disfruten**

Hace mucho tiempo antes que el castillo de Canterlot existiera en ese lugar existía una raza de ponys adictos a la riqueza y a la avaricia.

Después de un tiempo que esa extraña raza gobernaba .Celestia decidió intervenir derrotando a MARKOR el líder de los ponys oscuros ,Celestia trato de convencer a MARKOR de irse de su reino pero la avaricia de MARKOR era tan grande que superaba a la razón, al ver que su propia familia lo estaba retando al trono MARKOR decidió retar a Celestia a muerte pero él no contaba que la hermana de Celestia, como hermanastra de MARKOR, llamada Luna también ayudaría a Celestia en su cometido pues ella también quería gobernar el reino, aunque ellas dos pelearan contra MARKOR no podían ganarle su poder de pelea era muy superior a ellas dos:

(Niveles de poder)

MARKOR:(normal el 5%) 3000 (serio 15%) 9000 (enojado 50%) 30000 (usando el 80%) 48000 (no quiso usar el 100% de su primera forma ya que tiene 4 formas de transformación se confió demasiado)

Celestia:(normal 5%) 2200 (enojada 25%) 11000 (máximo full poder 100%) 44000(no puede superar ese poder por el momento)

Luna: (normal 5%) 2100 (enojada 25%) 10500 (furiosa superando sus propios límites 110%) 46200

(En la pelea Luna y Celestia a pesar de muchas de sus diferencias unieron fuerzas para derrotar a MARKOR pero él se confió demasiado.

A pesar de su confianza no fueron capaces de hacerle daño MARKOR).

MARKOR: Su nivel de pelea es muy bajo para derrotarme yo soy y siempre seré el soberano gobernador de este reino.

Celestia: Hermana tenemos que combinar nuestros poderes para derrotar de una vez y por todas a MARKOR.

Luna: Joder no puedo creer que tenga que unir fueras contigo pero si eso nos da la victoria.

(En ese momento unieron sus poderes Celestia estaba con su técnica el Blaster de Calamidad y Luna con la técnica Carga Vengadora.

Así juntas ellas tenían una oportunidad contra MARKOR el vio lo que hacían y utilizo la técnica Blaster de la Muerte.)

MARKOR: (usando su técnica al 80% de su poder) 50000

Celestia: (usando su técnica al 100%) 45000

Luna: (usando su técnica al 110% de su capacidad) 47000

Celestia y Luna: (técnicas combinadas al 100%) 52000

Al ver que ellas ya lo superaban el ataco con toda su furia pero al confiarse lo derrotaron fácilmente.

MARKOR: Escúchenme las dos, volveré y traeré el infierno conmigo y las derrotare.

En ese momento Luna aprovecha y le da el golpe final así muriendo MARKOR y se llevó con él a toda su raza al otro mundo

Celestia: Lo logramos derrotamos a MARKOR por fin su era de dictadura se termino

Luna: Por fin se acabo

(Después de la pelea niveles de poder)

Celestia: (agotada y herida) (usando en 0.7%) 308

Luna: (agotada y herida de gravedad) (usando el 0.1%) 42

Después de la pelea contra MARKOR las princesas decidieron construir el castillo para dejar atrás la batalla contra su hermanastro, poco a poco la paz volvió a ecuestria.

Pasaron los 1000 años Celestia ya tenía una alumna, Twilight Sparke, dedicaba a los estudios.

Después de mucho tiempo y la boda de su hermano Twilight le enseño a Celestia las cuevas donde estaba atrapada por la reina de los simuladores, ya que en ese lugar había un libro escrito con sangre

Donde claramente se leía con la sangre que fue escrita:

"LOS VERDADEROS GOBERNANTES VOLVERAN TRAERAN LA OSCURIDAD A TODA ECUESTRIA PUES LO QUE ELLA COMENZO EL CAIDO LO ACABARA,

TODO COMENZARA CON EL GRAN DEVORADOR"

En eso Twilight le dice a su mentora

Twilight: Princesa que es esto quien es el caído-

Celestia: Twilight por favor sácame de aquí (se inclinó y se desmayó Twilight preocupada la llevo a la enfermería donde después de 4 horas se despertó)

Twilight: Princesa se encuentra bien.

Celestia: estoy bien, lo que leímos en la cueva no tienes que contar a nadie ve a ponyville espera una carta con mis instrucciones yo iré cuando encuentre a alguien que pueda ayudarnos con este dilema.

Twilight obediente a ella se va a ponyville donde esperara que la princesa valla con el pony que podía ayudarlos.

**Espero que les guste.**

**Pasado mañana subiré el siguiente capitulo**


	2. La advertencia

**Hola amigos aquí les traigo la primera parte de My Little pony la saga de MARKOR**

Twilight volvía a ponyville en el tren cuando una sombra se acercaba cada vez más a ella, pues ella asustada por la sombra quiso correr pues la agarro poco antes de levantarse del asiento.

Twilight: que pasa? Quién eres?

…..: valla valla la estudiante número uno de mi pequeña hermana, por favor déjame presentarme mi nombre es MARKOR el hermanastro de Celestia yo soy un alicornio oscuro.

Twilight: un alicornio oscuro pero se extinguieron hace miles de años, y también eres el hermano de Celestia y supongo que también de luna.

MARKOR: por fin alguien que entiende, bueno a lo que vine tu insignificante unicornio vas a darle a Celestia un mensaje de parte mía

Twilight: un mensaje, de que hablas.

MARKOR: tú dile esto; las todas las muertes serán por cada año que estuve en el infierno

De la nada la energía la soltó y se fue, Twilight asustada por haber escuchado esto solo pensaba en llegar a ponyville y buscar a Spike.

(En ponyville)

Twilight corría a su casa vio a Spike dormido, lo despertó en ese momento a punto de enviarle una carta a Celestia, cuando Rarity entro.

Rarity: Twilight que bien que estas aquí (con voz asustada)

Twilight: Rarity cálmate, que sucedió, que pasa?

Rarity: tienes que venir rápido.

Los tres salieron de la casa de twilight y se dirigían a la boutique carrusel.

Twilight: por fin llegamos. Porque todas están aquí

Applejack: mira la televisión y sabrás lo que sucede.

En ese momento todas y Spike veían la televisión cuando en las noticias.

Periodista: estamos aquí desde Ponyhattan donde familias inconsolables ven a cientos de familiares muertos, lo único que sabemos por los guardias que el asesino dijo antes de suicidarse esto:

"_**Yo no quise hacerlo, el me lo ordeno 100 vidas por 100 años aún le faltan 900 vidas que cobrar matara sin descanso, él se vengara de todos**_"

Periodista: luego de decir esto el asesino se lanzó del edificio más alto de esta ciudad y murió.

Twilight horrorizada de ver esto agarro un papel escribió la carta y se la mando a la Princesa Celestia, a darle la carta a Spike salió corriendo de la casa de Rarity

Rainboy dash: Que le sucede porque lloraba

Fluttershy: vamos con ella hay que ayudarla.

Todas la siguieron para poder ayudarla

(En canterlot)

La princesa Celestia envió a varios de sus guardias personales a buscar a los antiguos compañeros de Shining Armor, pero tenían que ir más allá del bosque everfree donde pocos pony fueron a explorar porque el lugar era demasiado peligroso para ir.

En ese momento la carta de Twilight llego.

Celestia: una carta de Twilight que dice:

"Princesa no sé qué paso en Ponyhattan pero alguien llamado MARKOR está obligando a algunos ponis a matar a cientos de inocentes.

Atte: Twilight Sparkle"

Celestia: Luna hermana ven rápido (con voz de preocupada)

Luna: Hermana que paso porque gritas

Celestia: Mi pequeña hermana nuestros peores temores sean vuelto realidad EL ha regresado

Luna: no puede ser, estas seguras de esto

Celestia: si hermana EL ya ataco ponyhattan

Luna: entonces hay que advertirle a tu alumna cuando llegue el día debe estar preparada para enfrentarlo

Celestia: ella y sus amigas estarán listas para enfrenarlo, el volverá por completo el día de los de sangre

Luna: si estas segura hermana que ellas podrán derrotarlo confió en ti, pero hermana nunca me vuelvas a llamar pequeña osino ya me conoces pequeña pende…. (Gritando y agarrándole el cabello)

Celestia: perdón hermana

En ese momento entra a la sala un guardia

Guardia: su majestad

Luna: y yo que estoy pintada

Guardia: lo siento, su majestad y luna

Luna: maldito cabron

Guardia: majestad lo encontramos él estaba con su compañero cerca de bosque everfree

Celestia: que bien tráiganlo ante mi cuando llegue

Guardia: si su majestad

Luna: a quien vas a ver, no me digas que a tu antiguo discípulo

Celestia: el talvez ayude contra MARKOR

Luna: pero él no era un bueno hibrido

Celestia: si es un hibrido de nuestra raza y otra que no conocemos pero por eso se fue para saber cuál era su otra raza

Luna: me alegro por ti por fin tus dos discípulos se conocerán

Celestia: (me pregunto si ya descubrió cual ella su otra raza)

**La siguiente semana subiere otro **


	3. El espia

**Hola amigos aquí les traigo la segunda parte de My Little pony la saga de MARKOR**

(En el bosque everfree)

Bibidi: oh mi señor como me duele verlo así

MARKOR: cállate la me botas

Bibidi: lo siento mi señor esta interrupción pero solo le quería informar que su pedido de ponyhattan se ha cumplido, su esclavo mato a cien inocentes pero lamento informarle que él se suicidó.

MARKOR: que importa lo que le paso, me interesa el siguiente objetivo creo que es clausdel.

Bibidi: si mi señor pero me he preguntado per que no ataca ahora.

MARKOR: mientras Celestia tenga a sus portadoras de la harmonía no puedo acercarme, pero cuando se completen las 1000 muertes y el día del sol sangrante llegue yo volveré más fuerte que nunca ni siquiera las portadoras de la harmonía me podrán ganar.

Bibidi: y que le pasara a toda su raza mi señor.

MARKOR: mi raza volverá ese día con toda la furia del infierno destruiremos ecuestria (en ese momento se arrodilla) maldita sabandija que haces tráeme a otro animal.

Bibidi: si mi señor (el sale corriendo a traerle un animal) aquí está mi señor un animal fresco.

MARKOR muerde al animal y le chupa toda la sangre y deja al animal seco sin nada de sangre.

MARKOR: que bien se siente esto, maldita sea la hora que tenga que vivir gracias a la sangre de los animales.

Bibidi: señor ya espero que mueran las 1000 víctimas para que sus almas lo alimenten y ya no tenga que absorber a esos animales.

MARKOR: está bien ahora quiero que vuelvas a canterlot en este momento Celestia ya se debió enterar que mi presencia ya está en ecuestria ahora tu serás mis ojos y oídos en su castillo después de todo tu eres el consejero real de ella.

Bibidi: pero antes mi señor averigüe que el dragón que vive en ponyville talvez puede ser un problema en un futuro.

MARKOR: ese dragón yo mismo lo visitare en esto no te metas ahora! LARGO!

Bibidi: si mi amo

MARKOR: así que un dragón, esto puede ser muy útil, pero ya no perderé más tiempo debo ir a clausdel necesito otro esclavo, pero primero hare una visita familiar.

(En ponyville)

Twilight estaba llorando por lo que sucedió en ponyhattan y todas sus amigas fueron a ayudarla.

Rarity: querida que te sucede porque estas llorando de esa manera.

Twilight: yo, yo lo sabía, sabía que iban a morir cientos de ponys por todos los años que estuvo en el infierno.

Apple Jack: tu como sabias eso.

Twilight: Alguien o algo en el tren me aviso que esto iba a pasar y volverá a pasar hasta que mueran 1000 víctimas y también que era el hermano de las princesas.

Rainboy Dash: que tu sabias y no hiciste nada.

Twilight: que no hice nada por qué crees que le mande esa carta a Celestia.

(Antes de agarrarse a golpes Spike intervino)

Spike: ya basta después discuten, Twilight tienes visitas.

Entonces a la casa de Twilight entra Luna.

Twilight: princesa Luna que sucedió porque está pasando esto

Luna: no estoy muy informada de lo sucedido en ese lugar pero lo que sé es que mi hermano ha regresado.

Fluttershy: su hermano cómo es posible eso.

Luna: es complicado la historia de mi hermano va a mas atrás de mi destierro, Celestia y yo lo enfrentamos hace más de 1000 años.

Apple Jack: por eso tu hermano quiere matar a 1000 ponys más por los 1000 años que estuvo en el otro mundo.

Luna: bien dicho Apple Jack pero lo más importante es lo que van hacer.

Twilight: lo que vamos hacer a que se refiere.

Luna: ecuestria necesita a las portadoras de la harmonía una vez más osa que ustedes se van a pelear con mi hermano.

Fluttershy: que no voy a pelear (en ese momento se va volando de la casa de twilight asustada)

Twilight: princesa Luna nosotras no podemos pelear con un alicornio oscuro.

Luna: no estarán solas mi hermana y yo estaremos con ustedes y tal vez el antiguo discípulo de Celestia.

Rainboy Dash: vamos Twilight va ser no volver a derrotar a nightmare moon otra vez.

Luna: otra vez (enojada)

Rainboy Dash: lo siento.

Twilight: bueno está decidido vamos ayudar a proteger ecuestria otra vez.

Rarity: pero antes hay que ir a convencer a Fluttershy que nos ayude.

Pinki pie: no te preocupes ella nos ayudara.

Todas: las portadoras de la harmonía regresaron.

Pero en ese momento Celestia estaba pidiendo ayuda al mismo enemigo.

(En Canterlot)

Celestia hablando con unos de sus guardias

Celestia: por favor mi fiel guardia real manda a llamar a mi consejero real.

Guardia: si su majestad.

Ella espero durante una hora para poder hablar con su consejero.

Guardia: su majestad aquí le traigo a su consejero real.

Celestia: oh mi viejo amigo Bibidi con has estado te han tratado bien los años.

Bibidi: claro que si Celestia tú no eres la única que puede vivir más de 1000 años ya pues que yo tengo más de 250 años (Celestia no sabe que Bibidi trabaja en secreto para MARKOR)

Celestia: vamos al grano te mande a llamar para que me aconsejes sobre la situación de ahora por lo visto mi hermano esta por regresar quiero que averigües todo lo posible de esta situación.

Bibidi: está bien su majestad hare lo que pueda entonces me retiro.

Celestia: bueno te lo pido como amiga hay que detenerlo antes de que regrese.

Bibidi se marcha y Celestia les pide a sus guardias que se retiren para poder estar sola, después de media hora de meditar la situación.

Celestia se da cuenta que algo la observaba en las paredes algo invisible la asechaba.

Celestia: Discord si eres tú por favor deja de estar jugando me estas asustando (voz de asustada)

MARKOR: Hermana se no es mi nombre (en forma de una sombra se le apareció a Celestia frente a ella)

Celestia: MAR….MAR….MARKOR eres tu pero como has vuelto.

MARKOR: Como has estado Celestia me has extrañado tanto años sin verte pero me pregunto dónde está Luna porque no la veo aquí donde está.

Celestia: MARKOR vete de aquí yo no sé dónde está Luna y si lo supiere no te lo diría.

MARKOR: esa lealtad por favor bueno a lo que vine (con voz diabólica)

"tu Celestia pagaras lo que me hiciste tú y Luna morirán pero no antes de ver como tus queridas portadoras de la harmonía como mueren lentamente, todos en ecuestria sabrán quien es su verdadero gobernante"

Celestia se queda atónita por lo que dijo MARKOR y el cuándo se va Celestia se sienta y de repente uno de sus Guardias llega con malas noticias.

Guardia: su majestad noticias del norte de ecuestria solo le diré que eso ha regresado.

Celestia: (pensado: Mierda si no es suficiente una amenaza en ecuestria el rey sombra decido volver) llamen a la princesa Candace y la príncipe shining armor.

Guardia: si su majestad

Celestia estaba escribiendo en ese momento a Twilight una carta para que vaya a canterlot y hacerle una prueba.

(En el PARRAMO de ecuestria)

Como unos 20 guardias de Celestia y Flash Sentry estaban escoltando al discípulo y un compañero más de regreso a canterlot

Guardia: Flash tú sabes porque la princesa ordeno que escoltemos a su discípulo

Flash Sentry: no lo sé la información que me dieron fue que era urgente que lo llevemos a canterlot de inmediato esas fueron las ordenes de la princesa.

Guardia: está bien

Flash Sentry: oye, tú sabes porque te llamo

….: mi maestra no me comento nada inclusive me sorprendió que enviara a un batallón de guardias para localizarme

Flash Sentry: un batallón no lo vas a creer pero cuando fuimos a buscarte éramos más de 120 soldados y guardias que vinieron con nosotros.

…..: que les caso al resto

Flash Sentry: este sector de ecuestria es el más peligroso de todos muchos murieron otros están desaparecidos.

….: entonces será mejor salir de este lugar lo antes posible.

Flash Sentry: tú conoces este lugar mejor que nadie tu nos guías.

….: está bien

Todos los guardias que sobrevivieron estaban siendo guiados por el pony misterioso que afirma ser el discípulo de Celestia

**Comenten**

**Subo un capitulo cada semana si puedo**


	4. El renacer

El clausdel las ponys estaban alterados por lo que había sucedido en la fábrica de nubes, otra masacre había sucedido 200 ponys habían sido asesinados todos estaban atónitos al haber escuchado las mismas palabras del otro pony que asesino en ponyhattan solo que esta vez el sujeto dijo:

"muchas muertes han de venir 200 más en appleluza, lo siento" y también hizo lo mismo que el otro pony se quitó la vida.

(En el bosque everfree)

MARKOR estaba gozando de otra masacre.

MARKOR: que bien puedo sentir las almas de todos esos ponys alimentándome poco me hago más fuerte poco a poco la muerte de Celestia está muy cerca un día mi raza gobernar a gobernar toda Ecuestria mientras tanto debo averiguar con derrotar a los elementos de la harmonía, pero Luna esta con ellas no será problema ella solo es un insecto.

Una voz a lo lejos estaba gritando.

Bibidi: Maestro, maestro ya se lo que paso en Clausdel lo felicito por esas muertes.

MARKOR: eres tu dime Celestia te pidió ayuda.

Bibidi: claro que si amo.

MARKOR: excelente ahora quiero que traigas a un subordinado a la vida.

Bibidi: pero señor traer a alguien de la muerte así no mas es muy complicado.

MARKOR: cállate y haz lo que te pido

Bibidi: está bien y amo pero necesito las almas de tres ponys.

En eso MARKOR saca de su pecho tres esferas de luz

MARKOR: toma esto creo esto será suficiente.

Bibidi: mi amo que es esto.

MARKOR: esto son las almas que necesitas, yo tengo las almas de 300 ponys.

Bibidi: está bien amo comenzare el ritual.

MARKOR: traerás al Cui a la vida.

Bibidi: como ordene amo, una cosa más otro enemigo de Celestia apareció en el norte de ecuestria.

MARKOR: quien es tan estúpido para compararse conmigo.

Bibidi: amo él era uno de sus heraldos rebeldes es el rey sombra

MARKOR: ese inútil seguro Celestia mandara a su preciosos elementos para detenerlo a mí no me importa seo el rey sombra caerá sin dar pelea

Bibidi: si mi amo.

(En cartelot)

Celestia estaba preocupada por lo que sucedió en clausdel todos los ponys pedían una explicación a lo sucedido.

Periodista: Princesa Celestia todos los ciudadanos se preguntan que va hacer con los acontecimientos ce estos días por ejemplo los de ponyhattan y los de clausdel.

Celestia: les garantizo que atraparemos al culpable muy pronto.

Periodista: una pregunta más princesa y que piensa decirles con las familias que perdieron a sus seres queridos.

Celestia: que no se preocupen el responsable será llevado a la justicia.

Los periodistas luego de entrevistarla se marchan y la princesa a lo lejos puede ver a Twilight a lo lejos.

Twilight: Princesa como ha estado?

Celestia: mal por lo sucedido en clausdel pero no es el motivo que te llame es hora de una pequeña prueba.

Twilight: una prueba, que clase de prueba.

Celestia: el imperio de cristal ha regresado.

Twilight: que es el imperio de cristal?

Celestia: no me sorprende muy poco ponys saben que existe, tu misión es ayudarme a proteger el imperio tu hermano y la Princesa Candace.

Twilight: ellos estarán ahí pero que pasa si repruebo la prueba.

Celestia: no vas a perder esta prueba.

Twilight: pero que pasa...

Celestia: no lo harás.

Twilight se marcha del castillo se encuentra con Spike y se dirigen a la estación del tren cantando, al llegar les dice a sus amigas.

Twilight: chicas iremos al imperio de cristal.

Al momento de que ellas suben la tren se cruzan en el camino el antiguo aprendiz de Celestia con la actual aprendiz de Celestia solo cruzan las miradas por el momento.

(en el castillo de Celestia)

Luna: hermana Twilight y sus amigas ya fueron al imperio de cristal

Celestia: si hermana pero...

Uno de los guardias la interrumpe

Guardia: su majestad y Luna ya llego su aprendiz.

Celestia: en serio tan rápido, está bien que pase

Guardia: si su majestad y Luna

Luna: no me agradan tus guardias.

En ese momento un pony de color café y crin negra y ropa naranja entra en la sala del trono.

...: maestra como ha estado ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Celestia: mi querido Andrés has crecido un poco desde la última vez.

Andrés: si maestra.

Celestia: Andrés no me digas maestra yo ya no soy tu maestra pero te tengo que decir del motivo porque te he llamado.

Andrés: si ma... he perdón Princesa que es lo que sucede.

Celestia: mi hermanastro MARKOR está por volver.

Andrés: que! Su hermanastro cómo es esto posible usted y Luna lo derrotaron hace miles de años

Luna: es creo que no conoces el ritual que puede traer otra vez a la vida.

Andrés: un ritual a que se refiere.

Luna: es sencillo "en el sol sangrante ha como ofrenda las mil almas de los inocentes muertos" y si MARKOR logra hacer el ritual no solo el regresara sino todos los seres oscuros que gobierna.

Andrés: entonces en que puedo ayudar.

Celestia: no vas ayudar a proteger ecuestria de MARKOR solo tú y las portadoras pueden derrotar a mi hermanastro.

Andrés: está bien.

Celestia: una última cosa la vez que te fuiste a buscar respuestas de tu raza.

Andrés: es fácil como sabe mi raza principal es de un pony común y cuando me fui a buscar respuestas encontré que mi otra parte de mi raza en un laboratorio al otro lado de este mundo.

Celestia: entonces cuál es tu raza.

Andrés: yo soy un hibrido mitad pony y mitad sayayin.

Celestia: qué pero los sayayins se extinguieron hace millones de años.

Andrés: encontré esa respuesta en un laboratorio pero lo más extraño es que el laboratorio tenía un símbolo de un pony oscuro.

Luna: no puede ser si era el símbolo del pony oscuro MARKOR creo a los primeros híbridos ósea a los antepasados de Andrés.

Celestia: Esto no está pasando como puede ser posible que MARKOR haya unido dos razas.

Andrés: eso no es todo si lo que investigue en ese laboratorio es verdad hay como 3 clases de híbridos los sayayins, los namek, y el legendario.

Luna: el legendario.

Andrés: no se a lo que se refería eso pero no puede ser bueno, talvez mientras estaba en el otro mundo creo un ejército de híbridos para atacar ecuestria.

Celestia: si eso es verdad estamos realmente jodidos.

(En el bosque everfree)

Bibidi: mi amo ha sido todo un existo Cui ha resucitado.

MARKOR: excelente donde esta?

Cui: mi señor he regresado para servirle.

MARKOR: bien descansa tus servicios no son necesarios hasta mañana.

Cui: como diga amo.

Cui se marcha

Bibidi: pero señor Cui cual será su trabajo.

MARKOR: Cui su poder es patético por eso voy a medir el poder de las portadoras con él.

Bibidi: ósea que Cui solo es un peno en su juego.

MARKOR: exacto


	5. La verdad sobre Spike

(En el imperio de cristal)

El rey sombra estaba atacando en todo momento el imperio pero en un momento una energía mucho pero que el apareció detrás de él.

Rey sombra: pero que! Ciento una energía más grande que la mía, no no puede ser él estaba muerto.

MARKOR: oh sombrita ha pasado mucho tiempo que te paso donde está tu cuerpo.

Rey sombra: miren nada más MARKOR como te trato el infierno. Que volviste para que Celestia y Luna te derrotaran otras vez, jajaja

MARKOR: ríete cuanto quieras sombra solo vengo a ofrecerte un trato únete a mí y el imperio de cristal que tanto quieres será tuyo.

Rey sombra: yo unirme a ti jajaja tú me matas de risa. Una vez que el imperio de cristal sea mío y todo su poder que tiene nadie me podrá detener ni siquiera tu MARKOR.

MARKOR: ya sé que el imperio tiene un poder muy grande yo estuve ahí cuando crearon el corazón y la flama de cristal, esos dos artefactos son muy poderosos tanto que mi Padre que es tres veces más fuerte que yo les tiene miedo.

Rey sombra: de que estas hablando solo existe un artefacto milenario oculto que el corazón de cristal, esa flama de cristal de tu le dices no existe.

MARKOR: así que la vez que tu estuviste en el trono no la viste que lastima con eso talvez hubieras conservado tu trono y mi hermana no hubiera limpiado el piso con Tigo jajajaja. Ahora será mejor que me valla ya que tienes que (con una voz de hipocresía) recuperar tu imperio jajajajaja.

MARKOR se marcha y deja al rey sombra sin palabras por lo que le dijo.

Rey sombra: algo más fuerte que el corazón de cristal no puede ser el corazón de cristal fue y siempre será unos de los artefactos más poderosos de ecuestria pero por las dudas una vez que tenga el imperio de nuevo en mi control buscare esa tal flama.

Al tener esa idea de la flama de cristal se decide atacar el imperio.

(10 minutos después)

MARKOR estaba viendo como el rey sombra entro al imperio pero a lo lejos una criatura llamo su atención.

MARKOR: ese imbécil de sombra va hacer que lo derroten sin dar pelea, bueno será mejor que el muera, pero que es eso, no no puede ser, ese es el dragón que me comento Bibidi pero ese no es cualquier tipo de dragón es único en su clase acaso es el uno de mis creaciones , si puede ser su energía que siento salir de él es distinta a la de muchos otros dragones(gritando y a la vez sorprendido) no puede ser el único hibrido dragón sayayin, nooooo maldita Celestia su sabias de esto por eso lo mantuviste con vida y para que nadie sospechara se lo diste como mascota a tu alumna.

En ese momento vio como derrotaban al rey sombra.

MARKOR: que imbécil fuiste sombra te derrotaron fácilmente, tengo que hacer algo con ese dragón ya que él puede ser una amenaza, jajajajajaja como no se me ocurrió antes él es un hibrido solo voy liberar sus poderes ocultos y también la transformación de raza que el posee, una vez que haga esto hare que desconfié de sus amigas y poco a poco él se unirá a mi causa. Jajajajaja

(En canterlot)

Celestia y Luna veían por su ventana el resplandor que reflejaba el imperio de cristal.

Celestia: twilight está lista para pasar al siguiente nivel de sus estudios.

Luna: estoy de acuerdo con tigo hermana.

Celestia: bueno ahora tengo que ir con mi alumno.

Luna: es cierto Andrés llego hace unas 5 horas verdad pero quien es su compañero.

Celestia: es cierto nose como se llama lo que sé que el también es un hibrido como Andrés pero él no es mitad sayayin él es un namek.

Luna: los namek no eran otra raza que también se extinguió como los sayayins hace miles de años.

Celestia: si voy a ir donde están entrenando.

(En los jardines de canterlot)

Andrés y su compañero estaban entrenando a otro nivel que cualquier pony no se atrevería a entrenar estaba destrozando las estatuas de todo el jardín los golpes que cada uno de ellos destruían varios metros de tierra.

Andrés: valla Piccoro has mejorado mucho desde que peleamos en los páramos de ecuestria.

Piccoro: ja no molestes.

Andrés: pero no entiendo porque te quedaste aquí.

Piccoro: aumentar mi nivel de pelea y talvez derrotar al maldito que nos creó.

Andrés: entonces solo te quedas para derrotar a MARKOR.

Piccoro: así es.

En el momento que acaban la conversación la Princesa Celestia llega al lugar.

Celestia: ! Pero que mierda paso con mi jardín!

Andrés: ahhhh Celestia no se preocupe lo arreglaremos.

Celestia: más les vale pero no conozco tu nombre.

Piccoro: no siento princesa mi nombre es Piccoro el ultimo hibrido namekusei.

Celestia: un placer conocerte Piccoro pero nunca he visto un hibrido namek.

En ese momento sienten los tres una energía considerablemente fuerte en sí.

Celestia: pero que esa es una energía muy fuerte será Twilight.

Andrés: no lo creo en esta energía se siente maldad.

Piccoro: creo que tenemos compañía miren en el cielo.

Los tres veían al sirviente de MARKOR era Cui listo para pelear con ellos.

(Momentos antes)

Bibidi: oye Cui será mejor que te prepares para impresionar a nuestro jefe vas a ir atacar al castillo de canterlot.

Cui: tú no me das órdenes basura.

Bibidi: no malinterpretes soy la manos derecha de MARKOR ose tú vas a ir a canterlot ahora.

Cui: perdone señor Bibidi lo hare de inmediato

(En el presente)

Celestia: quien eres tú.

Cui: perdone su majestad no me he presentado mi nombre es Cui un fiel sirviente de MARKOR él les manda saludos por, (en ese momento fija su mirada a Andrés y Piccoro) que es esto dos híbridos que están contra MARKOR.

Andrés: que tiene que Piccoro y yo seamos híbridos.

Cui: no solo se sabe que los híbridos son las creaciones de mi maestro pero lo que no saben es que él creo los híbridos con un propósito tener un ejército de seres invencibles lamentablemente las primeras creaciones que fueron con el ADN de los sayayines y los namekusei fueron fallidas.

Andrés: como que fallidas.

Cui: calma les explico muchos de los experimentos murieron en ese momento, otros se rebelaban contra su creador, pero unos 3 híbridos, 2 sayayines y una namekusei escaparon esa puede ser el motivo que estén aquí sus antepasados fueron esos que escaparon.

Andrés: pero no tiene sentido (pensando) esto es imposible entonces mi madre me abandono hace algunos años y en eso Celestia me encontró y me crio como si fuera mi madre.

Cui: pero donde está el tercer hibrido.

Piccoro: a que te refieres.

Cui: hay un tercer hibrido sayayin, dragón.

Andrés y Piccoro: cómo?

Celestia: (pensando) no por favor Spike no tiene que enterarse.

Andrés: no me importa si hay un tercer hibrido si eres un sirviente de MARKOR no eres bienvenido aquí.

Cuando Andrés estaba a punto de atacarlo una luz envolvió en cuerpo de Cui.

Celestia: pero que se está transformando.

Piccoro: una transformación como es posible.

Los tres veían que la luz se estaba dispersando cuando el cuerpo de Cui esta transformado en una criatura de dos piernas dos brazos. (El cui que todos conocen de la serie de Dbz)

Cui: están listos para pelear.

Andrés: maestra que es en lo que se convirtió.

Cui: vamos no me iban atacar ha ya se lo que pasa ustedes no se pueden transformar.

Celestia: esa técnica es muy extraña por lo que se es una transformación extrema.

Piccoro: a mí no me importa en lo que se transformó él va a caer (en ese momento él estaba cargando su técnica especial y con un grito la libero) Makankōsappō.

El ataque de Piccoro se dirigía a Cui pero el respondió con una onda de poder total.

Niveles de pelea

Piccoro: (ataque del Makankōsappō) 1120 (técnica al 90%)

Cui: (ataque de onda de poder total) 1570 (técnica al 40%)

Al momento que los ataques chocaron el Makankōsappō de Piccoro no pudo soportar el ataque de Cui.

Piccoro: que paso mi ataque solo reboto el su onda de energía pero no voy a dejar que me derrote tan fácil.

Cui: ven aquí te espero.

Piccoro se acercó a Cui para poder golpearlo pero Cui era muy veloz sus golpes eran devastadores para Piccoro él estaba gravemente herido y para acabar con él lo hizo atravesar una torre del castillo.

Celestia: Andrés hay que ayudarlo.

Andrés: claro que sí.

El cuerpo de Andrés se empezó a volver rojo y con un grito surgió el KAIO-KEN.

Andrés: (normal) 1500 (técnica del Kaio-Ken) 2250

Cui: (normal) 1650 (poder al 70%) 2350

Cui al notar esto se asustó Andrés aprovecho el momento para golpearlo en la cara, Cui salió volando por el golpe.

Andrés: Piccoro estas bien.

Piccoro: si voy a estar bien no te preocupes.

Celestia: no creo que tu golpe lo detendrá mucho, tiene solo lo dejo mareado.

Andrés: talvez si uso el Kaio-ken x2 lo derrote.

Celestia: más tarde me explicas que es eso del Kaio-Ken.

Andrés: ya volvió.

Cui: creo que tú vas hacer más entretenimiento de lo que esperaba.

Andrés: vas a seguir hablando o vas a pelear.

Cui: te vas a morir.

Andrés: (gritando) Kaio-Ken.

Cui y Andrés saltaron y con una velocidad increíble chocaron pero Cui usando todo su poder su velocidad era superior Andrés estaba siendo brutalmente golpeado en todo su cuerpo.

Andrés: (usando la técnica del Kaio-Ken x1) 2300.

Cui: (poder al 100%) 2750.

Celestia viendo la pelea ella quería pelear pero quería saber el poder que tenía Andrés por el momento.

Andrés: creo que tendré que usar el doble Kaio-Ken ya que tú y tu extraña transformación te ayudan.

Cui: jajaja no me hagas reír en este sitio soy el más fuerte de todos.

Andrés: Doble Kaio-ken.

En el momento que grito el Kaio-ken x2 su poder aplastaba el de Cui y como una ráfaga lo golpeo en la cara haciendo volar hacia el cielo luego se fue detrás de él y lo golpea por la espalda Cui estaba cayendo al suelo cuando Andrés ya lo estaba esperando en el suelo para golpearlo en la cara, Cui ya en el suelo no se podía mover.

Andrés: (técnica del Kaio-Ken x2) 3200.

Cui: (gravemente herido 2%) 50

Andrés: creo que ya no será una molestia.

Piccoro: que estás haciendo acabalo de una vez por todas.

Celestia: no Piccoro el ya no es una amenaza ya no puede herir a nadie.

Pero antes que ella terminara de hablar Piccoro ataco a Cui con una ráfaga de energía eliminando a Cu.

Andrés: pero Piccoro el ya no era una amenaza porque lo mataste.

Piccoro: no te das cuenta que él iba a volver con MARKOR y avisarle de lo que paso.

Andrés: creo que tienes razón.

Celestia: ahora que Cui fue eliminado MARKOR estará a la ofensiva atacara en cualquier momento. (Pensando: espero que Twilight no la haya pasado peor que nosotros)


	6. La duda de Spike

Después de la pelea con Cui, Celestia se propuso a investigar esa técnica muy extraña que Cui uso en el momento de la pelea esa transformación.

Celestia: Hermana encontraste en uno de los libros algo sobre esa técnica extraña.

Luna: no, en todos los libros que e visto esa técnica es la menos conocida.

Celestia: creo que puedes se mejor que vallas a al otro castillo y busques algo sobre esa técnica en los libros de nuestra madre.

Luna: tu crees que ahí este la respuesta en nuestro antiguo castillo.

Celestia: si en ese lugar no esta la respuesta como podemos usar esa técnica a nuestro favor estamos perdidos, no solo MARKOR puede usar esa técnica en contra de nosotros también todos sus sirvientes pueden usarlo.

Luna: esta bien iré ha investigar a ese lugar, pero antes de iré Bibidi no se a reportado ante ti hermana.

Celestia: Bibidi vendrá esta tarde para informarme de lo que descubrió.

Luna: tu crees que el sea de confianza.

Celestia: si lo es en todo el tiempo que el trabajo para mi no demostró un ramo de deslealtad el para mi es un sirviente muy leal.

Luna: bueno yo nunca voy a confiar en el hermana y será mejor que me valla al otro castillo.

Celestia: bueno que tengas un buen viaje hermana.

(En el bosque everfree)

MARKOR estaba furioso por la muerte de Cui.

MARKOR: como se te ocurre mandar a alguien tan débil contra Celestia y su discípulo eres un estupido.

Bibidi: los siento mi señor ahora sabemos que la única amenaza es Celestia su alumno no es una amenaza el tiene casi el mismo poder de Cui.

MARKOR: eres un imbecil el es un hibrido el puede aumentar su poder de pelea.

Bibidi: pero mi señor como sabe eso.

MARKOR: no te olvides que yo fui quien creo a los Híbridos, hablando de eso el dragón que mencionaste antes porque no me informaste que el era un hibrido.

Bibidi: como el es un hibrido pero es un dragón como es posible eso.

MARKOR: a mi no me sorprende el puede ser el único dragón de esa especie por eso mi hermana lo dejo con vida para que halla una esperanza para esa especie.

Bibidi: pero señor no será mejor matarlo ahora que puede.

MARKOR: NO! El sueño de mi hermana sea hará realidad pero del otro lado del tablero.

Bibidi: a que se refiere.

MARKOR: eso significa que el estará de nuestro lado poco a poco el será mi sucesor.

Bibidi: bien pensado señor.

MARKOR: ahora me voy a como se llama esa ciudad en el desierto.

Bibidi: era la ciudad de applelooza mi señor.

MARKOR: bueno será mejor que esa ciudad esa un pueblo fantasma todos los que viven ahí van a morir, jajajaja.

(En el camino de regreso a canterlot)

Twilight y sus amigas estaban apunto de volver a Canterlot.

Apple Jack: que suerte que ya volvemos a casa, Twilight no te preocupes seguro la princesa no se molestara por lo que Spike hizo el logro derrotar al rey sombra, le llevo a la princesa Candece el corazón de cristal y salvo todo el imperio y todos felices están más felices que antes.

Twilight: si estoy feliz por lo que Spike logro hoy pero la prueba consista en que yo le llevara el corazón de cristal a candece.

En ese momento Rarity interrumpe con una terrible noticia.

Rarity: Apple Jack algo horrible paso en applelooza ven esta en las noticias.

Las tres se dirigen corriendo a ver lo que sucedía.

En las afueras del pueblo de applelooza los reporteros pedían poder entrar a lo que quedaba del pueblo.

Periodista: aquí estamos en las afueras del pueblo como se conocía por el nombre de applelooza al parecer un pueblo que estaba prosperando ahora es mas un pueblo fantasma, los 250 habitantes que estaban ahí han muerto por causas desconocidas pero por reportajes anteriores ya advirtieron al pueblo sobre esto, pero no hicieron caso, aquí viene uno de los guardias que fueron al pueblo les vamos a sacar información del pueblo.

¿Disculpe ya han averiguado las causas del repentino seceso de las muertes?

Guardia: lo lamentamos pero no podemos dar información al respecto, lo único que podemos decir es que encontramos una carta escrita con sangre en la oficina del alcalde

"UNO A UNO VAN A MORIR 550 MUERTES SON AHORA ME DIRIJO A CANTERLOT Y DE AHÍ A PONYVILLE PUES EN ESE LUGAR TODOS VAN A CONOCER A SU VERDADERO GOBERNANTE "

ATTE: "M "

Pues en ese momento Apple Jack se desmorono ya que gran parte de su familia había muerto en el punto que ella al escuchar la noticia se desmayo.

Fluttershy: OH no que te sucede Apple Jack

Pinki Pie: creo que se durmió

Rainboy Dash y Twilight: hay que llevarla a la enfermería.

Las 5 amigas estaban llevando a Apple Jack a la enfermería más cercana.

(En la enfermería)

Doctor: afortunadamente gracias ha tener amigas como ustedes ella esta estable.

Twilight: gracias doctor

Rarity: que suerte que pudimos traer a Apple Jack aquí a tiempo.

Fluttershy: oye Twilight donde esta Spike.

Afuera de la enfermería Spike se encontraba paseando sin saber lo que había sucedido.

Spike: donde estarán las chicas ya me estoy aburriendo en este lugar.

…..: porque te puedes aburrir en un lugar como este ya que muy pocos han ido donde tu fuiste.

Spike. OH hola amigo cual es tu nombre?

…..: hola Spike mi nombre es MARKOR.

Spike: hola MARKOR como sabes que me llamo Spike.

MARKOR: como no conocerte gran salvador del imperio de cristal.

Spike: ha eso no fue gran cosa.

MARKOR: felicidades por esa gran hazaña, oye nunca he visto un dragón como tu, de raza dragones eres.

Spike: nunca supe de que raza soy pues todos los que conozco me dicen que soy único en mí raza.

MARKOR: parece que tu querida princesa te oculta muchas cosas.

Spike: a te refieres.

MARKOR: ásete un favor y la siguiente vez que hables con la princesa Celestia pregunta le sobre tu raza y mírala cuando se ponga nerviosa.

Spike: pero de que hablas.

MARKOR: tu solo pregúntale a ella pero no le digas que yo te lo dije.

Spike: bueno hablare con ella como me dijiste.

MARKOR: pequeño dragón no te preocupes nos volveremos hablar mas rápido de lo que crees.

Spike: nos vemos.

Al momento de irse MARKOR, Twilight aparece detrás de el para irse de ese lugar.

Twilight: Spike ahí estas porque te alejas ya el tren va salir de la estación Apple Jack se siente mejor ya es calmo por lo que sucedió vamonos, a casa.

Spike: Twilight te puedo hacer una pregunta.

Twilight: claro que si.

Spike: la primera vez que me viste fue cuando la princesa Celestia te dio mi huevo?

Twilight: si la primera vez que te vi fue cuando al princesa me dio tu huevo.

Spike: y ella o tú sabes de que raza de dragón soy?

Twilight: (enojada) no por ultima vez nadie sabe de que raza eres.

Spike: pero twi yo soy quería saber.

Twilight: ahora no me molestes con eso.

Spike: pero.

Spike (pensando): talvez MARKOR tenia razón será mejor que le pregunte en persona a Celestia solo espero que ella tenga las repuestas


	7. La hora se acerca

Spike estaba viendo como las demás ponys estaban ayudando a Apple Jack a superar lo que paso en el pueblo de su familia "Applelooza".

Twilight: amiga todo va estar bien ya veras que el tiempo cura todo.

Apple Jack: si eso creo el tiempo cura cualquier herida.

Rarity: Apple Jack todas estamos aquí para apoyarte amiga.

Apple Jack: gracias chicas.

Mientras Spike veía como la amistad de las 6 ponys crecía cada vez mas, el se preguntaba como su nuevo amigo sabia lo de su origen, de la nada el pasajero que estaba a su lado era MARKOR.

MARKOR: no entiendo porque sigues con estas ponys si siempre tu estas apartado y por lo que vi tu tienes que rogar para ir en sus aventuras.

Spike: ah eres tú, no siempre.

MARKOR: veo que le preguntaste a tu amiga sobre tu Raza de dragón que eres y como siempre ella no supo que responderte.

Spike: si, tienes razón y tú sabes cual es mi raza.

MARKOR: claro si yo se de que raza de dragones eres pero no te lo puedo decir ahora.

Spike: por que no si tu sabes mi origen por que no me lo dices.

MARKOR: porque quiero que sepas que todos estos años te ha mentido tu querida princesa.

Spike: por que dices eso.

MARKOR: te diré un secreto yo soy el hermanastro de Celestia pero no le digas a nadie que yo te hable a ti Spike puedo contar con tu silencio.

Spike: claro que si MARKOR tu puedes contar conmigo. (En ese momento el tren se detiene en la estación de canterlot y las 6 ponys se dirigen a la puerta)

Twilight: casi me olvido de Spike, (mientras le gritaba para bajar del tren) Spike ya nos tenemos que ir.

Spike: bueno ya me voy.

MARKOR: si un día quieres que te ayude con algo solo acércate a un árbol solitario y di mi nombre.

Spike: esta bien cualquier cosa te aviso.

Twilight: Spike ya vamonos.

Spike: bueno nos vemos después.

(Ya en el castillo)

La princesa Celestia y Twilight estaban hablando sobre lo que paso en el imperio de cristal.

Celestia: por lo que me dijiste veo que aprobaste tu prueba, lograste Twilight vas a pasar al siguiente nivel de tus estudios.

Twilight: siiiiiiiiiii.

En ese momento entra un guardia con información sobre lo que paso en Applelooza

Guardia: su majestad Andrés volvió de su misión de reconocimiento de Applelooza no pudo encontrar las respuestas que usted pidió.

Celestia: bueno dile que iré hablar con el mas tarde

Guardia: su compañero Piccoro se quedo en el pueblo para investigar mas de lo sucedido.

Celestia: bueno esta bien creo que puede buscar más información de lo sucedido.

Twilight: princesa perdone mi interrupción pero quien el Andrés.

Celestia: es mi antiguo discípulo.

Twilight: si que recuerde me dijo que tenia un discípulo mas.

Celestia: el inicio a la misma edad que vos tus estudios, creo que iré con el a ponyville antes que el responsable de estas masacres llegue a ahí.

Twilight: estabien creo que será mejor que me retire, nos vemos después princesa.

Celestia: hasta luego Twilight.

Mientras Twilight se dirige donde están sus amigas Spike se oculto para que Twilight no lo viera y el se acerco donde estaba Celestia.

Spike: princesa puedo hablar con usted.

Celestia: Spike! Que haces aquí, claro que si puedes hablar conmigo.

Spike: porque no me dijo de que raza de dragón soy.

Celestia: (mientras miraba las paredes y estando muy nerviosa) quien te dijo eso Spike

Spike: no cambie de tema no importa quien me dijo eso solo quiero saber si es cierto que todo este tiempo usted sabia eso y no me lo dijo.

Celestia: si es cierto no te lo dije porque pensé que nunca seria necesario decirte algo como eso.

Spike: y ahora me lo puede decir.

Celestia: no, por favor te pido que te vallas de aquí.

Spike: pero por que no princesa.

Celestia: (mientras ella avergonzada por lo sucedido mira para abajo) solo vete Spike.

Spike se marchaba enojado y triste a la vez porque MARKOR tenía razón sobre la princesa Celestia sobre todas sus mentiras.

(En el tren camino a Ponyville)

Todas estaban celebrando por lo que Twilight había aprobado su prueba todas excepto Spike, el estaba apartado de ellas llorando por lo que se entero ese día, en eso Twilight se fija que el estaba llorando pero lo ignora y se va con sus amigas.

Pasaron una hora y Spike ya se tranquilizo y Fluttershy se acerca donde esta el.

Fluttershy: Spike estas bien porque llorabas?

Spike: no es nada solo que…..

Fluttershy: cuéntame tu puedes confiar en mi.

Spike: alguna vez te has enterado que toda tu vida te han mentido, que te han apartado y excluido muchas veces.

Fluttershy: tú sabes que si me han apartado muchas veces, pero eso de haberme mentido toda mi vida no lo creo.

Spike: ha mi me a mentido vuestra princesa.

Fluttershy: como que ella te ha mentido toda tu vida y una cosa mas como que vuestra ya no es tu princesa.

Spike: ella sabia de donde venia yo sabe como llegue a manos de ella antes de entregarme a Twilight y por eso ya no la considero mi princesa ella solo se gano mi odio.

Fluttershy lo abraza y le dice.

Fluttershy: Spike soy tu amiga pero lo que me dice no es correcto dale tiempo y veras que seguro tenía una razón por haberte mentido, seria mejor que no le digas a nadie sobre esto.

En ese momento Pinki Pie se acerco como fantasma y los abrazo.

Pinki Pie: de que estamos hablando?

Spike y Fluttershy: (grito del susto) haaaaaaa.

Fluttershy en ese momento se fue volando asustada y Spike se queda sin aliento.

Spike: por que hiciste eso Pinki Pie casi me matas del susto y viendo a Fluttershy la dejaste sin aire del susto también.

Pinki Pie: lo siento pero de que estaban hablando.

Spike: (en su mente pensaba las palabras que Fluttershy de no decir nada todavía) no estábamos hablando de nada importante solo era una conversación casual.

Pinki Pie: bueno lalalala (y se marcha)

Spike: creo que en la única que puedo confiar es en Fluttershy.

El tren ya había llagado a la estación de ponyville cuando todo el mundo estaba preocupado porque en las noticias que llagaba de Canterlot había ocurrido lo que informo esa carta de Applelooza que iban a morir 400 ponys y en el cuerpo de una de sus victimas estaba el numero 950.

(En el castillo de canterlot)

Celestia estaba preocupada por lo ocurrido pero no sabia que hacer contra alguien como MARKOR.

Celestia: mierda mi hermano esta ganando pero si me informaron bien solo será cuestión de tiempo para que el llegue a ponyville.

Luna estaba llegando al castillo después de busca información sobre la técnica de Cui.

Luna: hermana ya me entere lo que paso aquí es terrible solo le faltan 50 almas para que regrese con toda su fuerza.

Celestia: lo se pequeña hermana, donde esta Bibidi.

Bibidi: aquí estoy su majestad.

Celestia: Bibidi quiero saber porque no me has dado información sobre la situación actual.

Bibidi: perdón su majestad pero investigar acerca de su hermano MARKOR es imposible en esta situación que estamos.

Celestia: entonces retírate Bibidi ya no te quiero ver aquí.

Bibidi: como ordene su majestad.

Bibidi se retira y se encuentra en la salida a Andrés solo se saludan y Bibidi se marcha.

Andrés: maestra mucho ponys se reúnen en la puerta del castillo por respuestas de lo que esta pasando los guardia ya no pueden detenerlos muchas tiempo.

Celestia: Andrés ve ayudarlos con los que puedas yo iré en unos momentos.

Andrés: estabien maestra iré a ayudar.

Andrés se marcha del lugar y la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna se quedan solas para discutir sobre la situación actual.

Celestia: Luna no se que hacer MARKOR nos esta ganando.

Luna: tranquila hermana aun tenemos esperanza las portadoras lo van a derrotar en el momento indicado.

Celestia: no quiero poner a Twilight y a sus amigas en peligro nuestro hermano es muy poderoso no quiero recordarte lo que paso la ultima vez que lo enfrentamos casi nos mata.

Luna: lo se hermana pero antes será mejor que vallas a hablar con nuestros súbditos tienes que calmarlos.

Celestia: bueno voy a salir a calmarlos.

Celestia se marcha a la puerta del castillo y Luna piensa "lo siento ciudadanos de Ponyville esta vez están solos, es muy claro que MARKOR va a regresar en el momento que toque el suelo de Ponyville"


	8. Vamos a Ponyville

Celestia se movió a la entrada de su castillo ahí trata de calmar a los ciudadanos de Canterlot que en eso le informan que el individuo que hizo estas calamidades se dirigía a Ponyville al saber esto corrió a su castillo para poder hablar con su hermana, Shining Armor que había regresado del imperio de cristal hace poco y también Andrés.

Celestia: Shining Armor quiero que te dirijas con todos los Guardias reales a cuidar Ponyville.

Shining Armor: pero si hacemos esto Canterlot se quedara sin protección alguna.

Celestia: no me importa, ahora tú vas a ir con una mayoría de los Guardias a proteger a las portadoras del peligro que se acerca.

Andrés: pero maestra no cree que son muchos guardias para atrapar a su hermano.

Shining Armor: que! Como que su hermano?

Celestia: Shining Armor será mejor que te enteres de la verdad que todos nosotros sabemos.

En ese momento Celestia le empieza a contar fríamente a Shining Armor de lo que sucedía, la saber lo que pasaba casi se desmaya por lo que se entero la preocupación que venia a su cabeza y la imagen de su hermana luchando contra un mounstro esa magnitud que no se comparaba con otros sujetos que había enfrentado antes (en eso me refiero a los villanos que tiene la serie)

Shining Armor: Celestia no le voy a permitir que ponga en riesgo a mi hermana por una disputa familiar que tiene con su hermano. (Gritando)

Andrés: cuida tu tono de voz Shining Armor aunque te preocupes no es necesario que grites.

Celestia: Andrés basta, Shining Armor no es mi decisión eso Twilight y sus amigas tomaron esa decisión si me hubieran dicho que no yo aceptaría esa decisión.

Luna: los guardias que van a ir a Ponyville están listos.

Celestia: bien Andrés, Shining Armor por favor vallan y protejan a todos los ciudadanos de Ponyville.

Luna: Andrés no te preocupes Piccoro ya se entero de lo que esta sucediendo los vera haya.

Andrés: estabien será mejor que nos vallamos ahora.

Shining Armor: si

Los dos se apresuran y se marchan del castillo.

Luna: tú crees que puedan proteger todo ese poblado.

Celestia: no te preocupes de eso aun no es momento.

Ellas estaban viendo como la mayoría de los guardias se alejaban marchando hacia Ponyville, en la cabeza estaban Andrés y Shining Armor guiando a todos los guardias.

(En ponyville)

Ya todas exhaustas por el viaje que todas se fueron a sus respectivas casas para descansar pero en ese momento Spike se va al bosque everfree para poder hablar con MARKOR.

Spike: MARKOR donde estas? (Gritando)

MARKOR: tranquilo Spike aquí estoy.

Spike: tenias razón sobre celestia ahora dime la verdad.

MARKOR: estas seguro.

Spike: esperado mucho tiempo por esto, claro que si estoy muy seguro.

MARKOR: BIEN

En ese momento MARKOR le explica con mucho detalle el origen de Spike, de donde venia sus raíces y también su RAZA.

MARKOR: entiendes ahora Spike tu no eres un dragón cualquiera eres uno de los pocos híbridos que existen contigo serian unos 4 sujetos en toda ecuestria.

Spike: pero…yo….soy….

MARKOR: ya se que puede algo sorpresivo pero se la verdad, tal vez será mejor que me retire para que puedas asimilarlo.

MARKOR se estaba retirando cuando la voz de Spike dice "gracias".

Spike atónito regresa a su casa con la boca abierta, al entrar a su casa por error despierta a Twilight

Twilight: que bien dormí Spike donde estas.

Spike: (con voz muy baja) aquí estoy.

Twilight: ahí esta no te escuche pero por que parece que hubieras visto a un muerto y te hubieras enterado de algo muy sorprendente anda dime que es.

Spike: Twilight no se como decírtelo.

Twilight: valla debe ser algo muy importante guay dime ya pues que es (bien emocionada)

Spike: lo que entere es (en ese momento antes de decirle a Twilight lo que se entero al vomitar una carta de la princesa Celestia)

Twilight: que dice la carta.

Spike: dice que tienes que leerlo personalmente.

Twilight: bueno lo voy a leer.

"mi querida estudiante Twilight te informo que varios guardias reales están yendo a ponyville para tratar defender el lugar del asunto que tu ya sabes.

Por algo bueno tu hermano también se dirige con los guardias yo iré en unas cuantas horas mas tarde ayudar con lo que pueda.

atte.: Princesa Celestia"

Twilight: que bien mi hermano va ha venir pero porque EL vendrá a un pueblo pequeño.

Spike: quien es EL.

Twilight: nadie no te preocupes será mejor que vallas por las chicas y diles que vengan aquí y rápido que es urgente.

Mientras Spike se dirigía a las casas de sus amigas, MARKOR se estaba preparando para masacrar 50 pony más para recuperar todo su poder y volver a conquistar toda ecuestria.

(En el bosque everfree)

MARKOR: Bibidi donde estas maldito gusano.

Bibidi: lo siento amo pero le tengo noticias muy importantes, al parecer su hermana envió a casi todos los guardias reales a dos sujetos mas para poder defender el pueblo.

MARKOR: que bien Celestia me facilito las cosas jajaja será mejor que no mate a los ciudadanos sino voy a matar a los guardias y sus almas serán mías pero quienes son los otros que están yendo a ponyville.

Bibidi: amo se trata de el hermano de una de las portadoras su nombre es Shining Armor y el otro es el Hibrido Andrés.

MARKOR: creo que puede ser un problema.

Bibidi: amo a que se refiere.

MARKOR: hace poco esta preocupación a surgido que alguien por algún lugar de ecuestria un guerrero a nació y creció para ser mi gran oponente, claro las portadoras de las harmonia serian la primera opción.

Bibidi: creo que el problema no es problema su poder es mas grande que cualquier otro usted puede ganarle a cualquiera.

MARKOR: no hables de eso maldito aun mi poder no es completo aun seré invencible una vez que elimine a eso 50 miserables.

Bibidi: bien pensado amo, pero hay algo que me preocupa Celestia me esta presionando para que le informe algo sobre la situación actual.

MARKOR: dile lo que va a pasar después que obtenga lo que quiera.

Al decir eso Bibidi se retira para poder hablar con la princesa Celestia, pero al saber que ella se fue a Ponyville.

(Una 5 horas después)

Los guardias habían llegado a Ponyville y Shining Armor buscaba a su hermana para protegerla cuando.

Andrés: a donde vas.

Shining Armor: a buscar a Twilight.

Andrés: esta bien yo estaré formando a los guardias para proteger a los ciudadanos cualquier cosa te aviso.

Shining Armor: bueno yo estaré cerca.

El se marca y a lo lejos Andrés mira con su amigo se encuentra con su hermana y el dragón.

Andrés: con que ella es la nueva alumna de Celestia, no esta mal también ese debe ser el dragón que comento Celestia, (mira para el cielo) ese ki debe ser Piccoro pero donde esta.

Piccoro: ahí estas pensé que estabas aun en canterlot.

Andrés: no vine a ver como es ese tal MARKOR, y como es su poder.

Piccoro: tan emocionado estas de ver de a tu TIO.

Andrés: como que mi tío.

Piccoro: no te hagas el menso que tu me contaste cuando nos conocemos que Celestia te encontró llorando en un bosque siendo apenas un pequeño bebe en si ella fue como una madre para ti.

Andrés: en eso tienes razón ella y Luna son la única familia que tuve. Bueno basta de charla organizaremos a los guardias.

Guardia real: Señor 3 escuadrones están listos para recibir ordenes y señor Piccoro sus 2 escuadrones están listos también.

Andrés: bien iré enseguida Piccoro será mejor que vallas con ellos.

Piccoro: bien

Andrés: bien a todos los guardias tal vez sea la pelea de su vida.


End file.
